Going Crazy
by starstrukk234
Summary: Hidan is going crazy for a certain Hyuuga. So what does he do when they meet up on a mission? Kiss her. HidaxHina slight DeixSaku


**Going Crazy**

**Hey guys. This is going to be a one-shot for hidahina :3. This is one of my favorite couples. They are absolutely adorable XD. Some Deisaku, too, but not focused on them as much :P.**

**GOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZY GOINGCRAZ**

He couldn't take it anymore. The blue haired, white eyed goddess had his attention. She was the most amazing person to walk this earth to him. No one could compare to her. Sure the pink haired blossom (who had somehow captured Deidara-chan's attention with her strength) could break mountains with her fist. And, yeah the blonde was a seductive vixen who could turn heads when she walked down the street. Of course the brunette was quite something, being quick to the punch lines and all when hanging around with her friends. But none were like her

Like Hinata Hyuuga. None.

Hidan felt like he was going crazy. She was all he thought of. Nothing else. Not even his rituals for Jashin could take her image from him.

And what luck he was having today, too. He was on a mission with Deidara-chan and that annoying Tobi, the idiot, when he had spotted her team. And how happens to be in this team? Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno (Hidan practically felt the happiness coming off Deidara at seeing her) and then the goddess herself.

Hinata Hyuuga. IN the flesh in blood was sitting with her teammates. And the only thing going through his mind was to get close to her. **NOW**. Tobi could take care of the two guys and Deidara could get his 'destructive blossom', but he was the only one who could touch her. No one else. He let out a snicker when he saw the blossom pick up a large boulder. Man, she was strong. Then his eyes widen. The boulder was coming straight for them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, YOU BASTARDS!?" the screech was definitely the monster strength holder. No doubt. He felt his blonde partner smirk.

" Well, beautiful, we _were_ supposed to get a scroll, but that was of course until we saw you two. Now we want something else, yeah." Hidan noticed how she blushed lightly at the compliment. The bushy browed guy then jumped in front of Hinata. _**HIS**_ Hinata. The guy was just asking to be sacrificed to Jashin.

"YOSH! YOU SHALL NOT GET TO HINATA-CHAN OR SAKURA-CHAN WHILE I AM HERE!"Then he gave the good guy pose and his teeth sparkled. Hidan made a noise of annoyance. This guy was just too weird and worse than Tobi. Heh. Didn't even think that was possible. He pulled off his scythe while Deidara got his bombs ready.

" I would move if I were you Brow-Boy. All we want are the bitches. Unless you want to be hurt, you can just stand there." Hidan smirked at the horror that placed the boys face when Tobi popped out of nowhere. (how the hell did he do that?)

Deidara sent a smirk Sakura's way before both disappeared into the woods to fight, only the feeling of the earth being blown to bits showing they weren't doing anything else. Suddenly, Hidan felt flustered. Hinata was the only other person in the clearing with him. He just felt like he wanted to kiss her, hold her caress her. Anything, as long as they touch. But this wasn't him. He was usually the type that boasted about himself. So why was he flustered and why couldn't he come up with a remark to make the already shaking goddess even more scared!? And why the hell was his heart beating so damn fast!?

"W-w-hat are yo-u go-oing to do t-to m-e?" Her soft whisper broke him out of his thoughts. His deep magenta eyes scanned her over before his something took over him. He walked up to the scared kuniochi. He circled her like how a bird circles its prey, watching ever move, every twitch she made. Her body was captivating him and all he could do was think why she hid behind such clothes when she was beautiful.

"I ain't gonna hurt you, princess. You have a nice ass, you know?" his eyes light up with amusement when he saw her face go redder than a lobster. It was cute. Her eyes were showing nervousness and shyness while the wind blew back her dark, unusual colored locks. His eyes traveled down to her baby pink lips, wondering what she tasted like. Sugar? Strawberry? Cranberry? Watermelon? Cinnamon? Tropical? All he knew was he wanted to find out. And with her eye lids set in a seductive look that he knew she wasn't doing on purpose, he practically threw her against the tree to claim her lips.

But sadly, there was an enormous earthquake that shattered the earth before he could make the first step, causing him to fall on his ass. And, how lucky, the Hyuuga heiress was thrown onto his lap from her light weight. Hidan didn't even know that color of red was possible for a person to get on their face.

"Well, gorgeous, I have to admit. I'm loving this position." He snaked an arm around her waist to hold her to him when she tried to squirm away. "Hey, hey, hey. No need to run from me. I'm not as bad as people say I am. I can be a nice guy too, ya know. You should be worrying more about your other friends." He added the last sentence when he noticed the lack of earth shattering punches and bombs and wondered what was going on over there. He leaned his head down to nuzzle the side of her neck while whispering " I can't seem to get you out of my head. You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I'm going crazy because too far from you. Everyone thinks the others would be a much better choice, but there is something about you. I can't think straight during rituals and missions and all I want to do is be close to you. So much it hurts." With that said, Hidan lifted his head to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He saw her face get red, again and smirked as he lazily rolled his tongue into her mouth when he heard her gasp. His tongue gently coaxed hers to dance with his, to which she gave in to.

It was a few minutes before Hidan allowed his lips to disconnect from hers. Still no noise from the two destructive ninjas. His eyes traveled over to Hinata's and saw she was staring at him with a blush on her face. " Well, I'll be seeing you around, love." With a smirk, he gently pulled her off him and jumped onto the clay bird with Tobi and Deidara, who couldn't take his eyes off the blushing blossom. Not only that, Hidan noticed, she looked to be in a bit of a daze.

**GOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZYGOINGCRAZY GOINGCRAZ**

**Well….. that was worse than what I was planning :P Any who, I put my two favorite couples in that**** And yes, Dei DID kiss Sakura ;3. Well, review if want but I don't see WHY you would WANT to. And yes I will update How Weak Am I Now? Tomorrow.**


End file.
